Truffula Days
by Cursed.Saphire.Hart
Summary: A collection of short stories, one-shots and crossovers, so yea, enjoy (Sometimes 18 )
1. Country Boy and City Girl (unfinished)

**Title:** _Country Boy and City Girl_  
**Au:** Truffula Days  
**Word Count:** 962 (Unfinished)  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Once-ler has lived a normal, but rather hard life, but one day, it all changes when the Evergreen family moves to Duskville

Summer had just started, in the year 1962, the sky was clear, the breeze blew gentle and warm, a perfect day. Dustville was the name of a small town near Texas, and where this story of ours begins. Along a long and bumpy dirt road that lead into that small town road a dark blue 50s Ford, fallowed by some moving trucks. Everyone in town knew about the people moving in, it had been in the morning paper, Mr. James Evergreen of Evergreen Construction was moving into the small town because of a business opportunity. Because this was something so big, the whole town was going to throw the a Welcome party at the Town Hall that evening.

As the trucks drove up to the house where the Evergreens would be living, curious eyes watched as the family got out of the car, Mr. Evergreen was a tall and strong man, Mrs. Evergreen was a thin and beautiful woman, and the daughters were a sight as well, but not what you'd expect wealthy city girls to look like. When most people think of wealthy girls from the city you expect well groomed, with fancy clothes and jewelry, but instead they were different.

The oldest daughter had short wavy chocolate brown hair, she was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, worn out jeans, and leather boots. Her brown eyes were hidden behind her dark sun glasses, she was beautiful, but slightly scary. The younger daughter was very different, she was dressed in a plain sleeveless green dress with a blue waist band, her hair wasn't done up fancy, no curls, hair clips or hair spray, just long black tresses that fell past her shoulders and hung in her round young face. This daughter had little to no curves, and was thin, and she didn't even wear make up, the fact that she was so plain, is what made her stand out the most.

The house the family had bought had been empty for years, it was a big two story house, with a large front and back yard, both of which had tall grown out grass, with a tall old oak in the front yard, the paint was faded, and it was no doubt dusty inside as well.

The Onceler boys were in town that day, Brett and Chet had just finished up they're work on Mr. Leo's farm, and Onceler had finished his work around town doing odd jobs. Like many of the other people in town, they had stopped to see the new comers on they're way home, Onceler got out of the drivers seat of the his wagon and walked over to the house to get a better look. The oldest was helping the movers carry the furniture inside, and the youngest was helping her mother carry the smaller boxes. As she carried a box of books, one of them had fallen out but went unnoticed by her, with out really thinking, the tall young man picked it up.

"Excuse me ma'am?" He said trying to get her attention, the youngest turned to him, and he was at a lose of words for a moment, he had always had a hard time talking to girl, but as the younger girl looked at him with those big green eyes, his throat felt dry. It wasn't love at first sight, and his heart didn't skip a beat, but he had never seen such a cute and shy girl, all the other girls in town were more out going, but the Evergreen girl was different. "You… y-you dropped his…" he said giving her back the book, and as he held it out to her with a shaking hand, she quietly took it, her finger tips brushing his hand ever so gently, "Thank you," she replied taking her book back.

The oldest Onceler boy watched as the smaller girl walked into her new home, though he could hear her and her mother complain about all the dust inside, and Mr. Evergreen assured them that they would get the house clean before unpacking. As the father of the house walked out, Onceler spoke up, "Me and my brothers could help clean up, its a big house and the would will get done faster with a few extra hands," the young man offered, Mr. Evergreen thought about it for a moment and agreed.

Once everything was unloaded, the three boys introduced themselves and got to helping them clean up, Desi, the youngest daughter decided to put on some music using her radio, as she sweeped she swayed and danced to the beat of music. The girl flinched when Onceler started to sing along, he had a great voice, and by the way he shook those hips, had a great sense of rhythm too. After about two hours of working, Mrs. Evergreen made them all lemonade along with a few cookies after the kitchen was cleaned up. It was much needed after working so hard, Desi just drank a cream soda, she didn't care it was warm, she didn't really like lemonade, not enough sugar to make it sweet.

The teens sat out on the steps of the porch to cool down, "Thank you boy so much for helping," Mrs. Evergreen said happily, "It was nothing Mrs. Evergreen," Once-ler said blushing. After they're work was done, Mr. Evergreen paid the boys for they're help, and they went on they're way home. The Onceler boys road home in Once-lers wagon, Brett and Chet either dozing off, bugging they're older brother on the way back to the farm, or at least what was left of it.


	2. Man in Green (unfinished)

**Title:** _The Man in Green_  
**Au:** Truffula Days  
**Word Count:** 902 (Unfinished)  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Summary:** Desi is an intern at Thneed Co. and while working there had heard rumors about how handsy her boss can be with her female co. workers**  
**

It had been over as month since she had started work at Thneed Co. Incorporation. Her name was Desiree Evergreen and she was 18, within 3 years a rinky dink operation had become huge and was creating a world filled with thneeds just as The Man in Green had wanted. At least that's what Desi had read in the Daily Paper, she had read every paper or magazine that mentioned him, she had seen him around town when it was still called Greenville, but even the name of the town changed after the man in green's business started biggering, he always went on about how it had started with a dream and a vision.

The little town she once knew had started construction and started to grow, but the more it grew, the less nature there was, luckily she had her own little forest at her house. Desi had always loved the truffula trees and barbaloot berry bushes and the smell they gave off, especially the truffula clovers, they even looked like mini trees but had more colors, she loved the blues and greens the most.

It was a cool Winter day as she drove to work, it was a Friday, January the 12th, of the year 1936. As the girl drove along the newly placed pavement of the road she noticed how there was even less trees then the day before, and it broke her heart, it was like a little part of her was dieing. After parking her car in front of the ever growing factory, she straightened her red tie, and brushed off her green vest, then went straight to the office space, as an intern it was he job to help around the office space when needed, though plenty of times during lunch time she had to make runs to pick up food, as well as her own, other times it was delivering paper work from office to office. It wasn't a fun job, nor was horrible, in a word, it was bearable most of the time. As she made her usual rounds, as well pick up and drop off paperwork, she had to hold her tongue from passing out any smart remarks to a few of her rather rude co. workers, she wasn't the best intern, but she hasn't gotten fired yet so that means she isn't the worse either.

In a big round office of gold, emerald green, and red velvet, sat the Onceler as he watched his workers on a monitor screen. All of his employees seemed to enjoy working for the ever biggering industry that he himself owned, especially the women. He could have anything he wanted now, money, power, and his mothers love, along with the love of his beautiful female employees. Well all but one, normally two weeks in to the job any woman would fall prey to his looks and charm, but the newest intern hasn't, in fact, it was really starting to bug him. She was at such a ripe age too, but she never tried anything, she always wore pants or a loose skirt, and even kept her shirts buttoned up, she didn't even wear make up, why wasn't she trying anything to get his attention, what could any other man or woman have that he didn't already?!

He could give her anything she wanted, the fanciest clothes, exotic flowers, expensive sweets and the finest jewelry. He could make her the center of attention, she'd get invited to all his high class parties, she could be his prized gem, did any of that even occur to her at all? Apparently not, well, he would just have to try harder.

That night when very few people were still at work, Onceler walked down to the work space. Desi stayed late sometimes, she didn't have much of a social life after all, especially on Friday nights, so instead she decided to practice drawing the work space around her, windows and what she could see out the, the curtains, anything really. Sometimes her mind would wonder back to the man in green, he was so handsome, and his voice was hypnotizing, she had only really met him once, but she'd also see him as he walked to and from his personal elevator, which lead directly to the top floor, no others went that high. "Hello," Desi nearly jumped out of her skin, when she heard that voice. The girl quickly turned around, and there he was, the man in green was standing before her. A blush blossomed as the heat turned her cheeks a light shade of rosy red,she hoped it wasn't as red as it felt though.

Her throat ran dry, and her mind went blank, what was she suppose to say, what was she suppose to do? She just didn't know. The girl flinched as his gloved hand cupped her chin, the material was so much softer then she had imagined, her blush became darker as his thumb traced over her bottom lip, "My... your so much more lovely in person..."

"G-Good evening Sir..." she manged to squeak out as she pulled away from him. "Come with me, I have something to discuss with you, my sweet kitten," he purred out as he lead her to his personal elevator.

* * *

**Author: I don't know if I'll ever finis these...  
**


	3. Little Truffula Nymph

**Title:** _Truffula Nymph_  
**Au:** The Lorax  
**Word Count:** 1,786  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **_Things have started to disappear around Once-ler cottage, at first he figured they were being misplaced**  
**_

It was a warm spring day, the skies over the Truffula Valley were clear, and the breeze blew softly throughout the thin trees and rolled over the lush green grass. In a cottage with in the valley, in which the Onceler lived, a tall young man looked throughout his home, "Where are they…?" he grumbled to himself as he looked. Over the past few weeks things had begun to go missing, at first he thought his had just misplaced a spoon or two, but more things were missing, as well as his knitting needles.

"Was wrong Beanpole?" the Lorax asked referring to Once-ler with his usually nickname. "I can't find my knitting needles anywhere," Onceler said with a deep sigh, the tall man sat down to think of where else the needles could be, as well as the other missing items. The Lorax pondered for a moment, "These needles… are they… shiny..?" he asked after a thought came to the little guardians mind. "Yeah, I mean, they're not brand new, but yea, they're pretty shiny… why?" Onceler asked finding the Lorax's question rather odd.

"I think I might know who took them." The orange creature answered.

The Lorax lead the Onceler through the forest, beyond the area where the tall man usually wondered about, the further in they went the thicker the trees became, far beyond the beaten path.

Soon the pair came upon what looked the be a rabbits hole near a pink truffula tree, the orange creature known as the Lorax knocked on the tree truck trying to get whatever was in the holes attention, "Come on up, I know you're in there," it took a moment, but soon the creature that was once hidden showed itself. Onceler's blue eyes widened at what he saw, at first he though her to be a small child, but she was more of a small person or elf. The creature that popped out of the hole, was a small girl, she had big eyes as green as the grass, with long hair black as night, which was shaggy and dirty, her skin was lightly sun kissed, but to pail to be called tan. The little creature stood no taller than the Lorax, which was a foot and a half or so. Her eyes were slit like a cats, her ears were pointed like an elf, and she even had a long tail, which was black with a fluffy white tip.

As Onceler stared on he noticed how round her face was, almost like a child, and her eyes glittered with a sweet innocence, he couldn't help but call her cute, but he also couldn't help but blush when he noticed she wasn't even dressed.

"Desire, I know for a fact you're the one that has been taking items from the Onceler," The Lorax said causing the elf like girl's ears to tilt down a bit, she knew she was in trouble. "Now, it's time to give them back," the orange guardian demanded, and soon enough the girl disappeared back in her hole, soon the missing items where through out of her hole, the knitting needles, a few forks and spoons, and other shiny objects. As the Onceler gathered up his things, he noticed that Desire was peeked out of her hole, and watching him, he smiled to her gently and waved, but all she did was continue to watch him.

After all his things were gathered up in his arms the Onceler began to walk home with the Lorax next him, "Why did the elf take all these?" he asked as they walked, "She's a garden nymph, not an elf, and she took them because they were shiny." He answered, "Small nymphs are often attracted to shiny objects whether then have value or not."

As the two walked, the tall man couldn't help but feel like they were being fallowed, surely enough, when he turned around, he found that the little nymph was fallowing them, but when Onceler turned around, she was now hiding behind a tree, and peeking out at him watching him with curiosity. Onceler smiled at her again and he kneeled down, "You don't have to hide, you can come with us if you want," the little nymph smiled softly and came out of her hiding spot, the fact that she was walking around naked still bothered Onceler though. The blue eyed man took off his grey fedora and took out a pink thneed which he had folded and stuffed in his hat. He gently wrapped and stretched the thneed around the nymph's exposed body, and soon the thneed make a fluffy pink dress with was tied in the back like a ribbon on a dress' waist band.

The nymph pawed at the dress softly curious about the cloth that was now wrapped around her. The three continued they're walk back to the Onceler's cottage.

Days turned to nights then day again, over the past few weeks the little nymph was a constant visitor, she never spoke much, but it was still nice to have her around, at least the Onceler thought so. The little nymph was like a kitten, she was energetic and often curious about the things around the Onceler's cottage. When he would knit she would play with the ball of yarn he was using.

Desire liked it when he cooked for her, or shared a bag of marshmallows with her. She especially liked the dresses he would sew for her sometimes, and he loved seeing her twirl around in them. He had to give her a bath every few days, not to mention help her wash and brush her long black hair.

As the days continued to past the nymph had started to stay in the cozy cottage with the Onceler. She built a nest of Truffula tuffs along with a few shiny items from her old home, a few bells and shiny string she had found lying about over the years. The two had a great time together, every morning the little nymph would wake the tall man up by jumping on his stomach, and every night he would tuck the little trouble maker in and play his guitar to lull her to sleep.

As time past, the tall man grew accustom to her being around, and the things she did, she wasn't exactly a pet, the nymph was more like a close friend. He felt comfortable around her, and she made him happy. After failing to sell his thneed the first few days, Desire was there to cheer him up, and he even got use to her jumping in the bath with him, even if she literary jumped in.

When his family came to help him out, the little nymph seemed to always hide, or cling to the Onceler. He brushed it off as being shy, or worried she might get stepped on, they were all so much bigger then her. But one day, when Mrs. Onceler convinced the tall man cut down the trees the little nymph became more frightened and more agitated around them, to the point she would out right hide from them.

And if the onceler tried to take her out of her hiding place while they were still around, she would bite him. Time and time again, the Lorax tried to reason with the Onceler, and each tie he would ignore him, even the worried looks from the little nymph seemed to go unnoticed. As the company grew, and the forest she once lived in started to disappear, the little nymph seemed to get weaker and more frail. And this was something the Onceler couldn't ignore, the first few days his office and factory was built, the little nymph was always exploring, or drawing as the Onceler went about his work.

But now, she was either sleeping, or curled up in a ball coughing and whimpering, the Onceler often tried to cheer her up, especially when she give him that kicked puppy look, but now she hardly ever smiled, and she even stopped speaking. The Lorax told hi it was because of all the smog in the air, and the fact she was connected to nature, but now there was hardly any left.

The Onceler didn't believe him though, so he just gave her medicine to help with the smog poisoning, but he was too busy trying to please his mother to see that this was all so wrong. The world he had worked so hard to create came crashing down when the last tree fell, and he watched as everyone left him, he spent what seemed like hours crying as he stared at that word, "Unless". Then he remembered Desire, when his tears finally stopped, the tall man rushed into his factory, and up to his room, and to his relief, there she was curled up in her little nest of Truffula tuffs, and what seemed to be truffula seeds.

The man dressed in green scooped her up and held her close, she hadn't left him, she was still there for him. Once again the man cried, and he felt as her tiny hands wiped away his tears, the trees had all been chopped down, but the seeds the little nymph had collected over the time gave her enough strength to carry on. But it came with a price, she was far to weak to stay awake long, and the suffocating smog only made it worse.

The Onceler did everything to keep her healthy, he modified an few air conditioners so they would filter the air in the room, he even tried to help a truffula tree grow in a pot, but the seed wouldn't work for him, and he couldn't risk using them all, or the little nymph might run out of life.

And as the years pasted, the nymph spend most days sleeping, and she was the only thing keeping the onceler alive through his grief and regret. He played the guitar for her so she could have sweet dreams, and some nights he would wake up to her being curled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. 30 long years passed before someone asked about trees again, few had came before, but none of them were determined enough to come back the next day, but Ted was.

The Onceler gave him one of Desire's seeds, and after 3 short hours, the little nymph woke up, with the same spark in her eyes she had the day they met.


	4. DustvilleDays Valentines Ch1

**Title**: _Chocolates and Marshmallow_s  
**Au:** Dustville Days  
**Word Coun**t: 1,186  
**Summary**:  
_Desi is learning to make chocolates in Cooking and since there allowed to choose what kind, while deciding, a certain blue eyed teen comes to mind._

It was another breezy February Wednesday in Dustville, the sun was shining though the clouds in the sky above, and the kids were in they're classes, it was 3rd period, and then it was lunch time. Desi had cooking and today they would be learning to make chocolates for the up coming holiday, Valentines day. Everyone would be allowed to make they're own chocolates, the first day they would learn how to make chocolate, then they would spend the rest of the week making they're own.

Desi made sure to put her black hair back when cooking, which would have been easier if her mother hadn't made her cut it, but she learned to deal with it. Once the chocolates were in they're molds and left to cool in the feezer, everyone went to lunch, then would pick up where they left off once lunch hour was over. The black haired girl went to her locker to put her book bag away and get her purse, ever since first moving to the sleepy town of Dustville, she had gotten use to the daily ritual of meeting her sister and the Once-ler boys at the main gate so they could ride they're bikes into town for lunch.

"Hey Kitten!" said a cheerful voice, using her nickname, and sure enough the oldest Once-ler boy, with his guitar strapped to his back, was walking beside the Evergreen girl. "Hey Once," she replied less enthusiastically, she still had her nose in a chocolate cook book, so many recipes, so very little time. "So where do you wanna go for lunch? Pop's Burger Hut? Pam's Cafe n' Soda Shop?" He could be so annoying sometimes, like a cute little puppy that had too much energy. "I dunno, it's your turn to pick," Desi said as the two walked out the front door, slipping the book in her blue jean purse. "Yea, but I can't decide between Pop's or Pam's," Onceler told the smaller girl, trying to get her to smile.

"Help me Kitten! I Can't Decide!" he whined leaning against her, letting his weight fall on her, "I'm hungry, and I don't now where to go for lunch!" Desi laughed and ducked out from under him, letting him fall on his skinny ass. "Okay Okay! Geeze man, we'll go to Pam's," Desi said helping him up,"You are such a drama queen..."

Once-ler protested that he wasn't, but it was cute when he pouted, like a puppy who was angry. The two held hands like they always did, it was just something they had always done, Once-ler's hands were bigger, his fingers were long and thin, and a little rough at the tips from playing his guitar, while Desi's were small, soft and smooth.

Rosa was waiting by the gate and watched as the twins wrestled, she had learned awhile ago it was better to just let them get it out of they're systems, then to try and stop them. "Hey," Desi said as the two approached them. They exchanged greetings, and after the twins decided they were to hungry to keep fighting, they all got on they're bikes and rode down to Pam's. On the way there they were able to say hello to the other people in town, Dustville was small, and by now everyone knew everyone well enough.

Once the five made it to the restaurant, they chained they're bikes and went in for lunch, Desi and Onceler sat on oneside, while the twins and Rosa sat on the opposite side. Pam's cafe 'n Soda shop was a cute place, white tables and boots with red seats, red and white tiled floors, and a soda bar, it played good music and was easially Desi's favorite place for lunch.

Once they're food was ordered it was back to the recipe book for Desi, Onceler leaned close to her, and feeling awkward after a moment, she looked up at him, "What...?" She leaned the other way a bit, God he could be annoying sometimes. "I know you usually have your nose in a book," he leaned in more, "But why a cook book?"

"Once, your too close... Personal space please..." She growled and they thin boy backed off, "Sorry, just curious, you don't usually read cook books so intensely," Onceler shrugged, usually she was reading a novel, so it was a little strange. "We're making chocolates for Valentines day, and I still can't decide what to make," Desi told him and she put her book down.

The moment they're food came, the twins dug in right away, making a mess, as usual. Desi and Onceler shared there food with each other, and Rosa ate hers quietly. Lunch always seemed to be like this between the five. After the food was finished and paid for they headed back to school, although the twins just decided to skip the rest of the day, they never paid much attention in class anyways.

Onceler had a free period so e just sat at his desk and did his homework and unfinished school work, the last thing he needed was for his grades to drop, not that all his after school work was helping much. "I can't wait for the Valentines day dance!" he over heard one girl say as they hung up the posters for the Red and White dance. "I know right? Its going to be great! Music, dancing, it'll be a real hoot!"

"Well that is if you have a date."

"Yeah being dateless, on Valentines day, you'd have to be a real loser to let that happen."

Onceler gripped his pencil, it was almost like they were talking directly to him, and the word "Dateless" really stung, he was 15 and he was always without a date to these things, and when ever he'd ask a girl, she'd turn him down or make a fool of him at the dance, it really hurt. But it wasn't long before a certain girl broke he train of thought, Desi trotted into the room with a small bag of chocolates.

"Hey Once," Desi stood next to his desk, "Oh hey, whats up?"

"My chocolates are done, so I thought I bring some for you to try," she told him handing him a chocolate, Onceler smiled and ate it happily, Desi was always so sweet to him, she made him happy, "Mmm... they're really good," he sighed happily.

"Thanks," she blushed and kissed his cheek,"Your sweet..." the girl said with a smile making the other blush a deep shade of red, and as she trotted out the door, Onceler touched his cheek as a soft smile grew on his face, he heart was beating fast, it always seemed to beat fast at times like this, times when she would come to him, and made him happy again when something brought him down.


	5. Truffula Chemistry

**Title:** _Truffula Chemistry_  
**Au:** The Lorax/Big Hero 6  
**Word Count:** 1,291  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:  
**_The Big Hero 6 gang are planning a vacation for the summer, and after Honeylemon constantly begging to go, decide to visit a place that has been off the map for years, but for some reason is now open to the rest of the world. But Honey Lemon has other plans, and has decided it's time to meet her tumblr buddy who's gone by the screen name _**truffula-once-ler**

It was a warm summer day, clear and blue, with barely a cloud in the sky. As a private jet flew over the truffula valley the teens inside were in awe at the colorful and fluffy trees. "Whoa! Look At Them all They're So beautiful!" Honey Lemon said getting excited over the beauty. "Its Glorious!" Fred agreed, GoGo didn't seem too impressed, Wasabi and Hiro on the other hand. "Baymax, what are those?" Hiro asked his robotic health care companion, he had seen HoneyLemon look at pictures of them, but he just figured they were photoshops or something. Baymax finished his scan, "They are Truffula Trees, in which can only grow here, but were thought to be extinct for 60yrs," he said giving them the info on the trees.

"They're so beautiful! I defiantly know what I'm doing when we land!" Honey Lemon squealed happily.

The plane landed after a time, and soon all 5 teens were escorted to they're hotel, which was being funded by Fred's parents so long as they didn't go overboard. "Can you believe to architecture in this city, it's like something out of a story book!" Wasagi said looking out the window of they're hotel, "It's pretty great hu?" Honey was so happy, she had seen the pics her tumblr buddy had posted of this place, but it was so much more beautiful then she had imagined, the oddly shaped buildings and bright colors, it was like a dream!

"You gonna go on a while goose chase to find your boyfriend?" Gogo asked popping her bubblegum. Honey Lemon blushed, "He's not my boyfriend, Once is just a tumby buddy," for the past 6 months the team, minus Baymax, had watched as the colorful chemics girl, browsed and often messaged the user who went by the name **tuffula-once-ler**, and she would message back as** colorful-chemical-reaction**.

"Yea, yea, just go meet him already," the speed demon of the team said rolling her eyes, she knew Honey Lemon too well to not know when she was smitten for a guy. "Ok, sooo, I'll meet you guys back here, later, love ya, bye!" Honey squealed grabbing her bag and trotting out happily, it was a mystery that she could be so fast is such high heels. On her way down to the lobby, she decided to message Once-ler that she had arrived to Thneedville, they had been talking about it for the past 3 weeks, and she was so excited to meet him.

Miles away in the valley, Once-ler was listening to music on his truffula headphones and i-thneed as he knitted a few thneeds, mechines could get the quality a hand made thneed had, so if anything, even with all the other thneed factories, he was still able to make money, plus the jobs he did on the other farms in the valley. It wasn't long before his blue cleverphone started to buzz, the tall man took the phone out and checked it, " Oh, Honey Lemons here," he said happily as he replied telling her where he'd be waiting for her.

Onceler put his knitting stuff away and slipped his jacket and fedora on, "Well, time to get going." The young man walked out of his cottage and said goodbye to his family as he walked to the entrance to the valley. At the entrance was a park way, a billboard that mapped certain routes for the torrists to follow, and a playground. Today was the beginning of Summer so at the big center in the valley, there was going to be a carnival, as well as a battle of the bands contest. Onceler had promised to take Honey Lemon to it, so they had both agreed to meet up at the map.

Honey Lemon had her hair up in a bun, as well as wearing a bright yellow dress with white flowers, and by the time she got to the valley entrance, there was Onceler, waiting for her, "Oh You Must Be Onceler!" She squealed recognizing him from his blog pics. Onceler was surprised at first but calmed down when he saw that it was Honey Lemon who was hugging him. "Its so great to finally meet you in person!" The brightly dressed girl said happily. "It's great to meet you too," Onceler agreed hugging back.

"We better get going before we miss the Battle of The Bands," he told her but Honey Lemon took out her cellphone,"Say cheese!" She turned around and leaned against Onceler, and he smiled as she took the pic. After the pic was saved Honey Lemon and The Onceler walked through their beaten paths through the valley. As they walked Honey took pictures of the trees, the plants and the friendly animals.

The two talked about whatever came to mind and then a question popped into Honey's head, "Hey Onceler, what's your first name?"

"Otis," he answered," my names Otis Onceler," Honey smiled,"Then that means your Double O, haha cute," sher giggled, "My real names Hani, but I like Honey Lemon it's really cute."

The two smiled at each other and walked to the carnival, it wasn't long before they could hear the carnival music, the carnival was big and looked like a ton of fun, all the rides and games, it looked like a blast.

Honey Lemon and Onceler decided to play the games while they waited for the contest to start, Honey even texted her friends with directions to it if they wanted to join the fun.

The thin man managed to win three games and won Honey Lemon a barbaloot, a swammi swab, and a humming fish toy, all of which she loved.

Onceler was sweet, and pretty cute too, Honey bought them both pink lemonade when it was time to take as break. The air in the valley was so much more fresher and sweeter then in San Fran Tokyo, sorta like Aunt Cass' cafe, Honey Lemon liked it, when it came time for the contest to start, the opening song was Let It Grow to help start things off, when the contest started it was already dusk. The stage lights light up the night with a rainbow of colors as the music vibrated through the are as the nice cooled it down from the summer heat. It was almost like magic.

It wasn't long before people were dancing and cheering to the beet as the rhythm of the music, and the melody of the singers voices echoed through the night air of the valley. The vibration of sound had woken up the sleeping truffula fireflies, it was obvious when a rainbow of small lights filled the air and seemed to dance to the rythems, this wa the type of magic you couldn't find in even San Fran Tokyo.

Once the show was over Onceler walked Honey Lemon back to her hotel, the rest of the team never showed up, but Honey was OK with that, she enjoyed hanging out Once. As they departed, she said her thanks for the day and kissed his cheek. It was cute how his face light up like a light when he blushed.

The team was talking about the things they saw while exploring the city, but surprising to them all, Honey didn't join in, she just laid on her bed and went through the pics she had taken, a light blush colored her cheeks when she stopped at one picture in particular.

The boys where oblivious, but Gogo knew what was going on.

Honey Lemon had it bad for The Onceler.


	6. Man in Green Ch:1

**Title:** _The Man in Green_  
**Au:** Truffula Days  
**Word Count:** 1,946  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Summary:** Desi is an intern at Thneed Inc. and while working there had heard rumors about how handsy her boss can be with her female co. workers**  
**

It had been over as month since she had started work at Thneed In. Incorporation. Her name was Desiree Evergreen and she was 18, within 3 years a rinky dink operation had become huge and was creating a world filled with thneeds just as The Man in Green had wanted. At least that's what Desi had read in the Daily Paper, she had read every paper or magazine that mentioned him, she had seen him around town when it was still called Greenville, but even the name of the town changed after the man in green's business started biggering, he always went on about how it had started with a dream and a vision.

The little town she once knew had started construction and started to grow, but the more it grew, the less nature there was, luckily she had her own little forest at her house. Desi had always loved the truffula trees and barbaloot berry bushes and the smell they gave off, especially the truffula clovers, they even looked like mini trees but had more colors, she loved the blues and greens the most. Thneedville as it was now called was mostly plastic and fake, and people were starting to enjoy the fake plants more then the real thing, she honestly wondered how people could be so ignorant, and growing more so as the town became a city.

Desi signed, and got dressed for work, a plain white button up shirt, a red tie, green vest and black dress pants that were a little big on her small frame. She never dressed in tight clothes or have her shirt partly unbuttoned, in a way she was modest, but she was also shy about her body, and didn't feel like it was something to show off. She never wore make up either, her lipstick always smeared, she didn't like putting on eye liner, or eye shadow, blush, or those stupid fake eyelashes, she hated how much time it took to put it all on, and she just saw it as pointless to put on powder, only to have it smeared everywhere.

She didn't like being the center of attention, she didn't like being stared at, at least if she was dressed and looked like this, no one would notice her, and no one would bother her, after all, she had always seen herself as ugly, or at the very least, nothing special, and she told herself that was all she needed to be happy.

It was a cool Winter day as she drove to work, the snow was falling like white feathers, ever so gracefully as they formed a white blanket on the ground, it was a Friday, January the 12th, of the year 1936. As the green eyed girl drove along the newly placed pavement of the road she noticed how there was even less trees then the day before, and it broke her heart, it was like a little part of her was dieing. After parking her car in front of the ever growing factory, she straightened her red tie, and brushed off her green vest, then went straight to the office space, as an intern it was he job to help around the office space when needed, though plenty of times during lunch time she had to make runs to pick up food, as well as her own, other times it was delivering paper work from office to office. It wasn't a fun job, nor was horrible, in a word, it was bearable most of the time. As she made her usual rounds, as well pick up and drop off paperwork, she had to hold her tongue from passing out any smart remarks to a few of her rather rude co. workers, she wasn't the best intern, but she hasn't gotten fired yet so that means she isn't the worse either.

In a big round office of gold, emerald green, and red velvet, sat the Onceler as he watched his workers on a monitor screen. All of his employees seemed to enjoy working for the ever biggering industry that he himself owned, especially the women. He could have anything he wanted now, money, power, and his mothers love, along with the love of his beautiful female employees. Well all but one, normally two weeks in to the job any woman would fall prey to his looks and charm, but the newest intern hasn't, in fact, it was really starting to bug him. She was at such a ripe age too, but she never tried anything, she always wore pants or a loose skirt, and even kept her shirts buttoned up, she didn't even wear make up, why wasn't she trying anything to get his attention, what could any other man or woman have that he didn't already?!

He could give her anything she wanted, the fanciest clothes, exotic flowers, expensive sweets and the finest jewelry. He could make her the center of attention, she'd get invited to all his high class parties, she could be his prized gem, did any of that even occur to her at all? Apparently not, well, he would just have to try harder, he thought as he watched her inventively through the black and white screen.

Desi was on her break, and she was peacefully sketching in her book, unaware of her boss' watchful eye.

* * *

That night when very few people were still at work, Onceler walked down to the work space, he fixed his hat, straightened his tie, and made sure he wasn't anything less then perfect before hand. Desi stayed late sometimes, she didn't have much of a social life after all, especially on Friday nights, so instead she decided to practice drawing the work space around her, windows and what she could see out them, the curtains, the desks, anything really. Sometimes her mind would wonder back to the man in green, he was so handsome, and his voice was hypnotizing, she had only really met him once, it was the day he first tried to sell his thneed, but she'd also see him as he walked to and from his personal elevator, which lead directly to the top floor, no others went that high. "Hello," Desi nearly jumped out of her skin, when she heard that voice. The girl quickly turned around, and there he was, the man in green was standing before her. A blush blossomed as the heat turned her cheeks a light shade of rosy red,she hoped it wasn't as red as it felt though.

Her throat ran dry, and her mind went blank, what was she suppose to say, what was she suppose to do? She just didn't know. The girl flinched as his gloved hand cupped her chin, the material was so much softer then she had imagined, her blush became darker as his thumb traced over her bottom lip, "My... your so much more lovely in person..." he purred softly licking his lips.

"G-Good evening Sir..." she manged to squeak out as she pulled away from him. "Come with me, I have something to discuss with you, my sweet kitten," he purred out as he lead her to his personal elevator.

On the ride up to the 64th floor, the man in green never once let the smaller girl pull away from him, he just kept his arm draped firmly around her shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze every now ad again. Her heart was pounding in her chest, it felt like it would burst, and her cheek felt so hot, she must be red as a tomato. Onceler couldn't help but notice how shy, and meek, she was, so young and sweet, getting her into bed would be easier then he had first thought, but he had to be careful not to scare her off.

As the elevator came closer to the top floor, the man in green's hand gently trailed down her back, and rested on her waist, pulling her closer. "Are you nervous my sweet kitty..." he growled hungerly in her ear, his breath sent shivers down her spine, the air was getting so thick, and she felt so light headed, if those doors didn't open soon, Desi was worried she'd pass out. She didn't care if it was rude, as soon as those golden doors opened, the girl ripped away from his grip, the air in the hall felt so much more cooler, and she felt like she could breath.

Onceler just chuckled, he made a mental note to be gentler, and that there was a possibility this one was an untouched virgin.

The man in green wrapped an arm around the younger girl once more as he led her to his office. Desi had mixed feelings about her situation, she didn't know where to be scared, excited, or nervous, over all, she felt like she was going to throw up her lunch. After passing a blonde woman who had glared at Desi, as well as a pair of twins as the two ended a circular office, the girl sat down in front of the Onceler's desk.

"Would you like anything?" the man in green clad asked her as he walked off to a fridge with a cabinet, and coffee maker next to it,"Water? Coffee..? Wine...?" he asked with his back turned to her, "W-Water... please..." she said meekly, with a faint blush, when he mentioned wine, her mind wondered to the question of how many women he had offered the poison to, and how many ended up in his bed after finishing a bottle. She shook her head and looked around the room, which had pearl white walls with emerald green wall paper, red velvet currtens, a red carpet in the middle likes with gold tassels, and a white desk. The furniture looked so well-made, so expensive, and so beautiful.

Well polished white wood with red velvet cushions, everything was so fancy, and looked so expensive, almost like he was compensating for the life he had before. He snapped her out of thought when he held the cup of water out to her. She drank it, hopping it would settle her stomach, and to her relief, it did, she could feel er heart beat slow its pace, and the stirring she felt in her stomach calmed as her stomach was filled with the cool liquid. She felt like she could talk to him now.

"So..." she said breaking the silence as the man in green stood before her, leaning against his desk. "Why am I here...?" She asked, and he smiled.

"For a new job offer," he told her with a smile on his face. "Job offer..?"

Yes, as you know my moms my secretary, but shes only one person and can't do everything herself..." Desi wasn't liking where this conversation was going, "So... I was thinking you could take the job, it comes with a 20% pay raise-" "I-I can't...!" She interrupted, "I'm hardly a good intern! No way I can be a secretary!" Onceler bit his lip, he didn't want to lose his temper, but she was making this harder then needed. "Then you can me my personal assistant..." He said getting up, "Why...?" Desi asked as he walked behind her, she flinched when he rested a hand on her shoulder, the man in green leaned in and purred in her ear, "Because... I want to keep my sweet little kitten close..."


	7. Truffula Trolls

**Title:** _Little Trolls in Thneedville_  
**Au:** The Lorax/Petstuck Crossover  
**Word Count:** 1,776  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **Onceler and Greedsie were having normal, boring days, like any other, until two little creatures came into they're lifes._**  
**_

It was another cloudy day in Thneedville, and Onceler was walking back to his apartment with a shopping bag in his arms. He hoped it wouldn't rain on him before he got to the trolly. As the tall slender man passed by the petshop he noticed a poster in the window, "New Genetically Engineered Pets! The Hottest On The Market! Buy A Troll Today!" it read in bold brightly colored letters, curious about these new creatures, the Once-ler walked into the pet shop, and in the middle of the store was a pen of little grey animals with candy corn colored horns, apparently they had different blood colors as well as different horn shaped.

All the colors where separated and priced by rank, and boy were they expensive, even the rust blood, which were apparently the lowest on the chart were at least $200. He wanted one so badly though, they were so cute, and he couldn't help but awe when they tumbled and played with each other. But something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, in a section that was labeled Clarence Sale pets, a little troll was fast asleep in a kennel, it's fur was glowing in the shade of the kennel, as were the jade streak in his long hair, as well as its horns on the sides of its little head, which were curled into the shape of hearts.

The Once-ler walked over to the kennel and the price taped to it was only $44.95, it was so cheep compared to the other jades. When he took a closer look the little one had jade colored butterfly wings folded against its back. "E-Excuse me," the tall man said getting the employees attention, "Why is this one so cheep, is there something wrong with it?" he asked wondering why not only was it cheep, but all alone in the kennel. "Oh that jade blood has a mutation in her blood, thats why she had those streaks and wings," the employee told him, "And the glowing?" he asked. "Jade bloods glow."

"Oh," Once-ler said simple as he turned his attention to the little one, her expression as she slept looked so sad, it was tugging at his heart. "I'll take her" he said standing up straight.

On the way home the little one slept peacefully in her kennel, she looked so cold though. Once home Once-ler opened to cage and awoke the sleeping animal, which crawled out with curiosity in her big eyes. The little troll had hind legs like a cat, the pads of her feet where jade colored and looked so soft, her hands had four fingers with jade claws, and where almost human shaped. Her long black hair was wavy with curls at the ends, all though her bangs were jade colored and fell over her cute little face, and seemed to tickle her tiny nose, the little angel, he thought.

The female jade blood stood up on her hind legs and stretched with a yawn, her wings fluttering. On the ride home he had read a Fun-fact book one trolls that came with buying one. It had said that jades were the calmest of trolls, neat, and often quiet, perfect companions for people who like it quiet. They love to sun bath, and are easy to clean and groom. Jade bloods, like all trolls like to build nests, and are suppose to eat only troll chow, luckily he got a free case of canned troll chow for jades.

He read the section for mutants with wings, and it said that the wings are sensitive and need to be handled gently, yea, he could do that.

The Onceler sat in front of the little troll and watched her, keeping quiet as she took in her new surroundings. The little one noticed the tall mans staring only to return his action.

She tilted her head curiously and soon made her way over to him, but when he reached out to her, she flinched and hissed at him baring her fangs, her fur standing on end. The Once-ler kept his hand out, trying not to show fear, and the little one sniffed his hand calming down, and was soon nuzzling the pal of his hand purring happily.

Once-ler smiled and gently picked her up, holding her like a baby, "Your a little scary cutie," he chuckled poking her nose only to have her hold his hand with her tiny ones, her long tail wagging happily. "I think I'll call you Kitten, Kit for short" he told her as she playfully nibbled his hand.

At dinner time Once-ler found a small enough fork for Kit to use, and opened a can of wet chow for her, she was obviously smart enough to use a fork, how ever, when she gave the food an experimental sniff, she seemed disappointed in the smell, but decided to take a small bite. The moment the chow touched her jade tongue, the troll hissed aggressively, and spit the food out. As she backed away fro the tin, her fur frizzing, her ears laid back, and the yellow flesh of her eyes turned blazing red, what ever was in that food, she did not like it in the least bit.

Once-ler had read that the eye color only becomes that shade of red when the troll was extremely mad, in fact she looked ready to go into a fit of rage.

"Ok! Ok!" Once-ler shouted quickly picking of the tin of chow, he couldn't understand it, troll chow was suppose to be the preferred meal for trolls, but Kitten looked as if it was poison, maybe it hadn't been stored properly, either way, it was going in the trash before she did something they'd both regret. He wasn't sure of what her could feed her now, the book said they couldn't digest other foods properly, but he also couldn't starve her, so he either had to chance giving her a small belly ache or letting her starve till he could buy her more food, and since payday was a week away, it was the only solution.

So, the tall man prepared them both a stack of pancakes, making silver dollar sized ones for Kit, along with eggs and bacon, and the little troll dove in once the sweet smell hit her jade colored nose. The look on her face was as if she was in heaven, she ate her fill and patted her full tummy happily, Onceler just chuckled, he did the dishes with the help of his new pet-er... companion, then it was off to bed.

Kit made a bed out of a few of hand knitted items Onceler had made, scarves, sweaters, socks, all leading to a comfy bed for her. "Goodnight Kitten," Onceler said with a yawn, "Good night Oncie..." he heard a little voice said, but as he dozed off, he wrote it off as his imagination.

"Meow meow meow meow meow" was what was shouted in his face the moment the sun came up, "meowe meow meow meow" the thin man opened his eyes partly to see Kit sitting on his chest flailing her arms in over excitement, "Mew mew mew mew me-* Once-ler tapped her nose, he remembered reading about some trolls being able to parrot words, but he never would have guessed shed copy a cat, either way it was a rude awakening.

"I'm up... I'm up..." he yawned heavily as he sat up. The troll hugged him happily, she was rather affectionate.

It was Once-lers day off, and nothing was really going on in his life, well not after he ran away from his Greedler 5yrs ago, so he spend the day making clothes for his troll. Each outfit more adorable then the last, the colors that went best with jade were black, cinnamon red, and plum purple, even pearl white. Though her two favorite items were a black dress with short sleeves, with a jade heart with a pettle on either side on the chest, and a jade shawl to put over her wings to keep them warm.

On the other side of the city, far out into the valley, a Greedler was on his way to his office. He had been alone for 5 yrs, and though he had a hard time competing with all the other factories, business was good.

Once he was in his office he got to work, it was the only distraction he had in his lonely life. After about a hour deep in his work, he heard the fluttering of wings at his balcony. The man turned to see a teal blooded troll perched on the railing of his balcony.

The troll had legs similar to a gargolals, a lizard like tail, and wings like a bat, it looked like a dragon. Its horns were wavy and curls at the ends, but one was broken, and it had black bandages on its arms. It had short black hair with the bangs hanging over one eye.

It just sat there quietly with its back to him, but the moment he approached the creature, it turned to him, hissing aggressively, warning him not to come any further. "Whoa, its OK!" He said putting his hands up in defense, the tall man got down on one knee, and took a marshmallow from his pocket, and held it out to the troll.

The teal blood hopped down from its perch and crawled over to him cautiously. It sniffed the marshmallow before snatching it up and happily eating it. Greedsie chuckled and tried to pet it, but the troll bit his hand the moment it touched her head. "Ah...!" The man ground his teeth trying not to yelp in pain as the trolls sharp teeth pierced his flesh."I-Its OK... I won't hurt you..." He grunted through the pain,and forced a smile. The little troll opened her jaws and released the mans hand, which was now dripping blood.

The teal blood gently licked the wound she had made apologetically, and Greedsie patted her head, softly ruffling her hair. The dragon-like troll purred happily and allowed him to pick her up. Greedsie stroked her back and she purred happily nuzzling his chest, after dressing his wound he sat at his desk letting the little troll to sit in his lap. "heh... cute..." he said with a gentle smile, this might be the beginning of something special.


	8. Mystery Lerkim

**Title:** Mystery Lerkim  
**Au:** The lorax/Mystery Skulls Crossover  
**Word Count:** 1,185  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **_Ted Wiggins, Audrey Naturling, and Lorax the dog are 3 investigates in Thneedville, well, sorta, two teens and an orange dog. The three go around Thneedville solving small time mysteries, until one day, Audrey finds a picture of a beautiful forest hidden in her families attic, but after asking her mother about it, the three only grow more curious about the forest, and why the trees disappeared, all I can say is, Truth Opens the Past, and Forgiveness unlocks the Future.**  
**_

It was another day in the Thneedville, the clouds above weren't white as snow as they usually were, thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed in the distance, O'hare would control many things, but could never fully control the weather. The streets were dark, except for the light up trees, and deep in the archives, two meddling kids, and they're orange dog were snooping around, even though they were in the restricted, absolutely, don't enter, for any reason, section, again, The Truffula Investigators were looking into some dusty old forgotten files. Audrey, Ted, and teds talking orange dog, Lorax were looking for clues as to why the trees disappeared. Such information that trees had ever been near Thneedville had been long forgotten, except to a handful of Thneedians, two of them being Grammy Norma, and Audrey's mom.

"Audrey, I really don't think this is a good idea, can't we just solve the cases we're getting paid for?" Ted asked as he watched the door, even though the redheaded girl knew no one cared anymore, O'Hare thought he had berried it deep enough, but even things 6 ft under can be resurfaced again. "Ted we're not leaving until we find the truth, this isn't right and you know it! Thing in Thneedville aren't as perfect as everyone thinks." Audrey told him as she looked through the old files, finding old newspapers and filers. "Why do you think O'Hare got rid of all the books about the outside world, and about plants, Lorax is the only "living" animal in Thneedville, we need to find the truth." Ted sighed in defeat as the older girl put the files in her bag, even if no one came down here anymore, there was still a chance someone would see them.

"C'mon, lets get back to my house, we need to look over these," she slung her bag over her shoulder and the three of them left, in Audrey's option, Ted was worrying for nothig, but it was better safe then sorry.

Once they were outside Audrey set her bag in the side car with Lorax and her and Ted got on the electric scooter, and drove off as fast as they could. The sooner they got to Audrey's house, the less likely they'd set off alarms, they all knew from past events that O'Hare had eyes all over town, and they could never be sure when he'd try something.

The three road down the twisty and uneven roads of Thneedville, everyone happy and oblivious, as they had been for 60 long years, from what Grammy Norma had told them, once the wall was built no one learned about the outside world or plants as they had in her day, she told them that protesters who wanted the wall taken down, and people who were against O'Hare, started to disappear until people were to scared to appose him, and it all faded from memory.

Ted and Audrey had always had fun solving mysteries, mostly because they police did nothing about them, but this was serious. Once they were at the redheads house the first thing they did was rush up to the attic and get to studying every piece of info they collected. News papers mostly, some were faded, some town, and some looked like they had come close to being burned, the three spent hours looking through everything they had taken from the archives. Audrey's mom came up after awhile with snacks and drinks, Mrs. Natureling knew the risks of trying to out O'Hare, but knowing her daughter, she couldn't stop her, and it was better to have her doing this with a clear head, instead of being mad at her mother for trying to stop her.

Hours of researching passed and from what they gathered, a man named Theodore Onceler, but better known as The Onceler, was famous for his invention the Thneed, which could do the job of a thousand and one, but the man disappeared March 2nd, 1972, which was also the 10th year since the business started. In the biography Ted found in a interview column, The Onceler had found made his thneed out of tuffs of truffula trees, which were softer then the finest silk, and smelled sweeter then butterfly milk, whatever that means. The more they read about this man, the more the two teens wanted to know.

Even after reading the news papers and other files a dozen times, they three still had more questions unanswered, but there were parts cut out or blacked out, so it wasn't clear if one even mention why the Onceler disappeared, someone wanted it to seemed he vanished into thin air, along with the truffula trees, no note of apology, no sign of suicide, or revengeful murder, nothing, and that struck the three of them as extremely suspicious.

Ted hid the papers in a loose wall board and the three went to the Wiggins house to ask Grammy Norma if she could fill in the blanks, after all, she had been there when Thneedville was called Greenville, surely she'd know more.

"What now...?" Ted asked Audrey, "We go outside of town, your Grammy said far outside of town where even the grickle grass doesn't grow, on top of a hill, is where the Onceler once lived," she told him. "We go there, and look for clues." Ted nodded and put on a pair of bright red gloves. "Alright," the brunette and redhead got together things they might need and put them in the sidecar with Lorax, hopefully he wouldn't eat all the marshmallows or the chips again.

The three road down to where the door that lead outside of town was, but the moment they opened the door it triggered an alarm, which wasn't good. They road along a blackened river of slop that smelled worse then anything they had ever smelled in a city filled with perfume and fresh air, it was enough to make them gag. To they're surprise, the sour air outside was more pleasant to say the least, but the smog still made them choke and cough.

As they road along a long forgotten road, Audrey felt like her heart had been crushed, it was so depressing, colorless, quiet, and empty out here, nothing like Thneedville, which was filled with music, color, and joyful smiles from the ignorant people of the plastic town, and she could tell Lorax felt the same way, by the way he was whimpering.

The rivers were filled with slop and muck like was was flowing in the tunnel leading out of town, it was sickening, almost as bad as Empty O's, which in Ted's option tasted worse then the cardboard they were packaged in. The ride was at least an hour long, and the more they saw, the more each of them wanted to return home, but, they had already start, and the story cant stop at the beginning.

* * *

Why do I torture myself like this...?


	9. If We Had Met In Another Life

**Title:** _If We Had Met In Another Life_  
**Chapter: **_N/A_  
**Au:** 20s  
**Word Count:** 1,853  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **_N/A_

She had been riding awhile, it was morning when she left, and now as she was sitting in the seat of the train, the cool morning, turned into a warm afternoon. Hours passed, and she had fallen asleep under her fathers old jacket, it smelled of pine wood bark dust, and cigar smoke, it made her feel less afraid and lonely as the train traveled further from her home, the vibrations from the wheels below had rocked her to sleep, and the soft music playing lulled her into the world of dreams, as the soft cushions of her seat held her body in place. For a dream that seemed like only minutes, more hours had passed, and the announcers voice over the intercom awoke her.

The train stopped at its destination with a screech as metal on metal slid to a stop, and the announcement along with the sound of the train whistles, and the patter of feet echoed through the station as a young girl stepped off the train. With her, she carried a suitcase and an old carpet bag, both in which had experienced years of use during they're previous owners travels. As she walked through the area, which was all so new to her, she bought a paper which was dated July 1st, 1924, Friday. Thneedville, only 3yrs ago it was named Greenville, and was now a big city, music poured out of every building and shop, all so wonderful, all the bright colors and lights, with the scent of baked goods, grilled food, and perfume to fill the air as it road the soft breeze that flowed through the buildings and streets, it was like a dream.

That's why it was this girls destination, she was 18, and out of house for the first time. As she walked through the town that was as bright as day in the middle of the night, the young girl read the news paper, she had always loved reading the daily paper, on the front page was vibrantly colored print announcing the grand party that would be held on the forth of July. This was defiantly a first for the girl, the papers back home were all black and white, was everything in this city just that amazing, it was defiantly catching her attention, that was for sure.

When she did manage to look up from the paper she saw how many girls were wearing colorful small dresses and expensive furs, while she was wearing plain brown pants that were baggy and hid her other wise pencil thin figure, they were pulled up to her waist and were held by black suspenders, she even wore a plain white baggy button up shirt with the too long sleeves rolled up to her elbows with worn black boots.

She was a lovely young bae, but she stood out among the other flappers in her fathers old clothes. But she liked it that way, she didn't have the need to show off her figure, if she had one, so she wore any clothes her father would hand down to her. Her long hair was tied back and was at least 2 feet past her shoulders, while all the other girls had there's cut short in a bobcut, long and pulled back was just the way she always liked it, with a bright red bandana to hold her thick locks.

Instead of feeling like an outcast, she fallowed her mother's words and held her head high, and walked through the streets, proud to be the girl she was. Now why is a small town girl like her in a big city, you may ask? She was working on a book of course, and the bae had two years to get it done, if it was good enough, it would be published, that was deal she had made. They said she had talent and creativity, but she lacked the writers experience, and if she could write a good novel in a 2yr time period, she would finally be living her dream.

As happy as the girl could be in the big city, all the walking around was getting tiring, the small town of Green Meadows was nothing compared to this huge place. The young bae soon found a place to rest for a moment, and was well relieved, the girl walked through the doors of the club, and took a seat at the bar seats, finally able to set down her bags, and rest her aching feet.

She sighed softly and leaned forward on her arms, she closed her eyes, and took in the smooth music, the soft spoken words between people as they chatted, and the soft pitter patter of feet against the tiled floor.

The old clock in the lounge struck 8 pm, and its loud gong like sound vibrated through the air, just as the soft jazz music did as it was played skillfully by a colored group. It was peaceful, and soothing to the young girl, she finally had a moment to calm herself from all her excitement. Her heart was still pounding in her chest like a drum, and her hands where a little twitchy, this town had so many new things, and so much inspiration, anyone of them could be her writing muse, how was she going to pick just one..?

She let her mind clear, and soon a new sound flowed through the air, it's soft ring, it could only have had been the bell of the door.

She could hear someone walk closer to her, for reasons unknown to her, she drowned out everything else, she focused only on that other person. The bae didn't open her eyes, she didn't move. She took a deep breath, letting go of the breath she had been holding, she could smell whine, cigar smoke, and perfume, but there was something else, something sweet. It smelled like freshly made cream, honey, and wild flowers, the only thing she could compare it to, the only title it could go by, and suit it well enough, was the sweet scent of butterfly milk.

"Can I buy you a drink Miss?" said a calm, mesmerizing voice, with a sly tone.

The girl opened her green eyes and her heart skipped a beat, her cheeks bloomed with a soft blush. Sitting next to her was a tall man, at least 7 foot 8, he had a young face, and peach colored skin, he couldn't be more then 25.

"Oh uh.. sure... I-I suppose.." she squeaked out blushing more, she really hoped he hadn't noticed her staring. "What would you like?" he asked resting his chin on his gloved palm with his elbow rested on the bar table. "Uh... Dr. Pepper I suppose... I don't drink..."

"Alrighty," The bar tender took a bottle of Dr. Pepper out of the ice chest and popped the cap off before giving it to the green eyed girl. She was so nervous to take a drink, she could feel him watching her behind dark blue tinted lenses, "What's your name..?" He asked sitting up right, he reached into his green tailcoat, and pulled out a cigar box and a golden cigar cutter, this man had money to burn. "Desiree Evergreen," she told him gripping the cold bottle in her hands. The fizzy elixir inside was ice cold, cooling her already clammy hands. Her heart was racing, and her face felt so hot, but at the same time, but her blood felt so cold, a new feeling swelled in her heart as it drummed.

"Desiree... sounds kinda French..." he said lighting his cigar, "It is... it means to be desired... and is also the name of a pink potato..." the man tried to suppress a laugh, he balled his hand into a lose fist and held it to his lips as a failed attempt to keep the laugh from escaping his lips,"So... your a desired pink potato?" he teased letting out a small laugh, Desiree pouted, she wasn't nervous anymore, just a little mad, she didn't really like being razzed, especially by a guy like him. "Mind if I call you Desi?" he asked adjusting his tall top hat that was placed over a mop of ebony black hair. "...I suppose," she said finally after taking a swing of her soda. "So what's a girl like you doin in a place like this, an all alone..?" he asked taking a long draw from his tobacco stick, "I mean, you look more like a country hay seed instead of a city slicker," the smoke poured out of his mouth a he talk, and Desi had to wave her hand to fan it away.

"I just got to this city actually," Desi said with a small hope filled smile, "I'm here because I wanna be a writer, and the publishers are giving me 2yrs to write a good novel, if its good they'll publish it." she gripped her soda, with a hopeful glint in her big green eyes, he could see how brightly her green eyes shined even through his tinted lenses, so much hope and wonder, so innocent, he blew the smoke out of his lungs, and sighed.

"Sounds like they're pulling your leg," her smile fell when he said that, with a blunt tone. "Heh... maybe..." she chuckled at the thought, it was there pushed to the back to her mind, the thought that they weren't really serious, or the possibility they might not live up to they're promise. "Then why are you going through with it...?" he asked blowing out more of the tobacco smoke. "Because..." she said sounding ready to cry, the thought hurt like a bunch of needles stabbing her heart like a pincushion, "I wanna believe that it's possible they'll publish if its good..." why was she saying these things to him? Why was she about to spill her heart to a stranger, she didn't even know his name, "I wanna go through with it because..." and yet, "...Its my dream..." she felt like he would listen, and he would care. So much self doubt filled her heart, and threatened to overflow into tears. "... If I cant at least have my dream... what else could I do...?" tears trickled down her cheeks are they burned hot, her throat tightened and she held back the need to cry out.

The mans face softened, he brought his gloved hand up to her cheek and with a gentle stroke, wiped away the hot tears, "Now now, and young girl like you shouldn't cry..." he smiled at her gently, and she couldn't help but smile back. Desi felt her worries begin to melt away, this man, he was like no one she had ever met. He was gentle, and kind, and she had only just met him, but he was being so kind to her, and this man dressed in green, was going to be her insperation.


End file.
